ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Fight Mary-Sue: Episode 3
Characters * Titan Princes ** Sol ** Akreious ** Necrobane ** pending * Titans ** Cosmic Police: Titan forces Sol brought to the Parody Universe to hunt down Parody Ultras. *** Cyborg Titanoids: Titan size and titan like cyborg drones, created to increase the search for Parody Ultras. * Others: ** Donalus Trumpler: Rival of Ultraman 'Murica who seeks to capitalize on the situation ** Mortals: * Parody Ultras/Victims ** Ultraman Nukah ** Ultraman Mcdonald ** KarateGod ** MartialKing ** KarateMartialGodKing ** Ultraman Arby ** Ultraman Razor ** Supe Man ** Ultraman Chrono ** Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi ** Ultraman Ultimate ** Several Unnamed/Original Parody Ultras.: They were created to be destroyed. *** Ultraman Captain: *** Ultraman Neptune: * Parody Ultras/ Possible Victims ** Ultraman Card ** Ultraman G'd ** Ultraman Ultra* ** Ultraman Seven ** Ultraman OPius ** Ultraman Gimmick ** Ultraman 'Murica ** Ultraman Power ** Overdrive Twins ** Ultraman Pew ** Ultraman Nerf ** Ultraman Average ** Ultraman Exterminus ** Ultraman Fury Part 1 The Ultra was blue, two shades of it, a deep blue and a sky blue, with a pure silver face like most Ultras, but with stubby Ultra Horns on the side of his head. On his wrists were Ultra Bracelets with images that resembled....fidget spinners... Exterminus slammed his fist into his chest, sending him crashing into the side of a mountain. He sported a red body with yellow markings, and a black line down his center. His proctor rose and hung over his shoulders while his color timer shined a bright green. On his forearms and shins were protector thick armor while on his face, was a pair of Ultra Horns. They curved to point backwards and the bladed edge they sported, made them look like crest blades. His eyes were rectangular, but the inner part was pointed, angular while black lines ran down his cheek. The two giants fought on a world with green foliage, a bright, almost absurdly bright green, and beneath a light red sky. The blue Ultra Finn, he crawled up, out of the crater in the mountain and charged again, throwing a side kick. Exterminus blocked it out of the air and countered with a punch to his gut that made Finn keel over and real back into the mountain. Before the blue Ultra could react, Exterminus grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. "I...I don't understand..." said Finn "I have done nothing wrong, I help people, why are you trying to kill me...?!" "You..." said Exterminus "You are like the rest, thinking so highly of yourselves, so ignorant of the damage you cause." "What are you talking about?!" Finn grabbed one of his bracelets, which produced a fidget spinner for him to grab. It spun on his palm, covered by a white light, that formed a spinning disc of energy. "Fidgetspinnium Cutter!" He shouted slashing Exterminus. There was a spew of sparks and Exterminus stumbled back, dropping the parody Ultra. Finn jumped back and threw his disc, which Exterminus swiped out of the air. "Fidgetspinnium Flurry" the blue Ultra shouted. He leaped up in the air, crossed his arms as his bracelets glowed and swung them opened releasing more discs at Exterminus. The red Ultra stood in place as his eyes glowed and he fire eye beams that destroyed all the discs. "Fidgetspinnium End!" Finn shouted. As the smoke clear, he appeared in the air, with a massive disc hovering above him, his arms raised. With his hand movements, he sent it flying downward towards Exterminus who continued to stay in place. The red Ultra's hand glowed a bright crimson red, and he used that hand to grab the disc, eventually forcing it to stop before his clenched his fist, sporting the same aura, and smashed it with a hammer strike. Exterminus looked up at Finn. Finn flinched, and then put his bracelets together. "Fidgetspinnium Sword!" His bracelets glowed conjuring a large spinner, which he grabbed at on end, the opposite space, formed a straight blade made entirely out of light. He twirled it around, and took a stance with it above his head and pointed at his enemy, all as a show of his master with the blade, but Exterminus did not move. Finn flew towards and then Exterminus reacted. He put his arms in an L position and fired a beam, which Finn blocked with his blade. While the blade protected him, the object still exploded in a potent and large explosion that sent Finn flying into the top of the mountain and then rolling down and falling at the base. The tremor form his landing and previous collision caused the top of the mountain to collapse and massive boulders and rocks to fall on him. As he crawled out of the debris his color timer was flashing. "You, you think we're unnatural, but you know what? You strength is unnatural, your power is unnatural! But there is a difference, I use my powers for GOOD! Super Hyper Mega Ultra Ultimate Incredible Final Alpha Beta Delta Gamma Omega Sparkling Demonic Deathly Double Dab Death Punch Of Death!" Finn.......dabbed...twice and turned his bracelets into knuckle weapons, which were charged with energy. Then Exterminus shot him with the beam again, this time in his color timer, causing him to explode in a blast large enough to cause a mushroom cloud. With the deed done, Exterminus...looked around, clearly confused, clearly, affected by what the Parody said. In his throne room, the Red Titan Sol; his eye glowed a bright golden light. This same light shined from Exterminus' eyes as he roared and flew up into space, seeking his next target. Watching all of this, was a strange man in a dark blue suit with a purple vest. He was Asian, yet had bright blonde hair, combed to the side. He sat upon the remains of the mountain, eating a hamburger. "Most interesting..." Suddenly behind him appeared a golden portal. "Most interesting indeed." The stranger found himself in a white void, though as he looked closer he noticed the pillars around him blending into the background. Before him was a giant, his body was red armor, the texture of smoothed stone. His face was a marble mask, one eye was a jade light, the other a golden sun. His golden protectors were the style of an Egyptian necklace, and his cape was literally made of fire. "Donalus Trumpler..." said the giant with annoyance in his voice. "Oh, my reputation proceeds me it seems..." The giant was silent, but his annoyance was clear. "Right...so I take it you are the 'Lord' Sol?" "Prince, Sol. Lord of Cinder, of Sunlight, breaker of Titans and world who will reduce you to slag if you so much as give me a decent reason, creature." "Right, I think we've gotten onto the wrong foot..." "Hardly, you still live. I know of your interests in my device, the 'key' you could've taken from Neptune and Captain. Why did you not?" "Well you see...I thought it was...useless..." "Do not lie to me. I know your mind. You did not take it, because it put stress on your powers. Even transforming, or holding your transformations would be difficult." Donalus was silent. "You want power, but you know that power is beyond you. So I offer you something else." A beam shot out from Sol's green eye, which Donalus caught in his hand as the energy took the shape of a card. "What is this...?" "A task...and a promise. There are two Ultras of use to the likes of you, find them, defeat them, and use this card and great power will be yours." "What word do I have of this...?" "The word of a Prince. Now...go..." "Wait, but-" "It was not a request." Sol's golden eyes shined with an intense bright light, and when it was over Donalus found himself in the depths of space, on a barren moon. Looking around, he pulled out his circular device and placed the card within the center of it. The card shot out a deep green beam that took the form of a jade star in the distance. "Well...I guess that's that..." He put away the card as his device gave off a purple light that carried him off into the void. "Why...?" asked Z. The Egyptian styled giant had a head reminiscent of a Xenomorph and wrappings underneath his armor. He walked about with a scythe with a kopesh for a blade and an arc on his back pointing upward. "Because...I have a plan..." retorted Sol. "He is also a Parody. Perhaps not an Ultra, but still part of the whole. So why not destroy him...?" "Simple, I have a use for him. His nature as a parody makes him...uniquely useful for this situation." "And when this is over...?" Sol looked at him. "Even with this...retardation of our cosmic awareness, do you really feel the need to ask that question?" Part 2 Neptune delivered a flying kick to the blue and silver Ultra like being, sending him flying through the void. Captain blocked with his shield, reflected the beams of the attacks back into their faces and sent them flying backwards. Between the Sea and Star themed Ultras respectively, was a object similar in shape to a silver key, with a handle akin to sword's. "How fortunate..." said Neptune, "That these fake Ultras seem to be weakened more by this thing than us." "Indeed." Replied captain. "Wait, what is that...?" He spotted a deep green beam of light past by them in the distance. It was not in the solar system, but close enough that it's light could be seen by their Ultra Eyes. "It's..." said Neptune, focusing his intense vision "An Asian dude, in a dapper suit...and blonde hair?" "Wait what...?" "No idea, but he's heading in our direction." "He's also moving much faster, which further lends credence to the theory, this thing is literally slowing down our progress." "Oh..." said Donalus looking back at the two Ultras. "Those are not your targets..." said Sol's voice. "Uh...what the heck...?!" "Calm yourself mortal, I am a creature of a nature most cosmic. Such long range telepathy and observation...should not surprise you." "Right, look dude, I don't like people popping into my head. I have right you know..." "You what I have not decided to take away, everything else is fate's mercy. Now enough distractions, the targets in question will soon be upon you." "I thought I was going to them." "You are, not that there is much of a difference." The golden portal spat out an Ultra. He was a typical red and silver giant, but he strangely had a red hat upon his head. He landed on the grey dust of a moon as another giant appeared by a similar means, also falling on the ground. This one was strangely multicolored, with an O shaped color timer. "McDonald...?" said the first Ultra. "Arby...?" replied the other. The two Ultra immediately got up and took fighting stances. "What is the meaning of this?!" they both said at the same time. 'What?! I'm asking you! DON'T TRY AND PIN THIS ON ME!" Suddenly a beam of green light shot down landing nearby and exploding in a burst of red light. This red light condensed and morphed into an oddly colored Zetton, with prismatic chest crystals...and a blonde wig on its head. "What...?!" "ZETTON!" the creature bellowed, before firing an energy blast at their feet. Arby grabbed his had and threw it like a boomerang, destroying the energy blast before it returned to him. Mcdonald fired a specium ray, which the Zetton absorbed and converted into a beam that it fired back. The two Ultra jumped out of the way. "Have you never fought a Zetton before?!" shouted Arby "You never have use beams!" "Shut up I know what I'm doing...!" Mcdonald charged the Zetton, and grabbed it by the waist, trying to pick it up, only to be knocked back by an uppercut. Arby leaped towards the monster, and delivered a downward chop onto it shoulder blade. There were sparks, but it did little. The Zetton instead grabbed his arm and punched him in the face before chucking him onto Mcdonald. "Get off!" said the odd colored Ultra who pushed him off. The two rolled away and charged the Zetton again. Mcdonald charged his fist, covering it in fire, cracking the shield the Zetton had put up. Arby's hat glowed as he threw it, breaking the barrier and striking the monster in his side, and back, causing him to flip over, before the hat returned to its owner. Mcdonald charged him, but the monster kicked him away and got up and the glowed. Its body turned red and everything, but its hair..., morphed, changing from a Zetton, to a Grand King with dark armor plating. Arby threw his hat again, only for it be proven impotent against the armor. Grand King charged at them at its lumbering pace. The two Ultras also charged, and the monster swung its arm, which was caught by Arby. He was forced onto this knee by the strength of the beast, who then kicked Mcdonald in the chest sending him skidding across the ground. With its other arm it smacked Arby sending him flying backwards as Mcdonald came returned. He went to his knee and put his arms in the L position, firing a yellow beam, which did nothing but fizzle against Grand King's armor. "Oh, come on!" shouted Mcdonald "Just once, can these thing not be immune to Beams?! What is with that all of a sudden. First those fake Ultras, now even the kaiju, what is going on...?!" "Simple..." said Donalus' voice from the Grand Kind "We work for a higher power." Trumpler began to march towards Mcdonald before stopping. He looked back to see that Arby had grabbed his tail, his hat back on his head. He twirled around, and threw him next to Mcdonald and the two sides faced each other. "So..." said Arby getting up "You work for Sol?" "It's more of a temp job..." said Trumpler "A mutual agreement. He gives me power, I give him the heads of Ultras. Everyone wins!" "You won't..." said Arby "Combo Beam!" The two Ultras fired beams, Mcdonald, from the L position, Arby from the + position. Their beams combined into a prismatic ray that sped towards Trumpler. He had crossed his arms, and swung them open, firing a deep red beam, that clashed with the Ultra Beam, overpowered it, and forced it back, causing an explosion on the two Ultras. They were down now, their color timers flashing as they struggled to move, too paralyzed by the pain. "Now..." said Sol's voice "Use the card." Within Grand King, Trumpler was in a mass of darkness the first person perspective of the beast he controlled was in front of him and his only source of light. Much of his body was one with the darkness, save his head and hands, one of which held the Dark Ring. Within the darkness, green particle gathered, condensing into the same card Sol had given him from before. He placed it in the space with in the ring and it became a current of that green energy that shot towards the viewing screen. Ribbons of jade energy flew out of Grand King's eyes and flowed into the color timers and eyes of the two Ultras. They found themselves filled with the green energy and their energy restored. The two got up and fired their beams again, combining into a bright ray that destroyed Grand King. "Huh..." said Mcdonald "that was...weird..." "Yeah..." said Arby "Wait, why are we here?" Mcdonald shrugged and the two Ultras flew away. Moments later, Trumpler crawled out of the crater, his suit singed, and his hair a mess. "Oh..." said Sol's voice. Trumpler looked up to see Sol's glowing eye insignia "You survived...how...fortunate..." The sarcasm was bare and unmistakable. "You...we had a deal...!" shouted Trumpler telepathically. He could barely open his mouth less he suffocate. "Yes, how fortunate for you I am of the habit of keeping mine." Energy gathered before forming a disc before the eye, which shot a dark beam. It flew to Trumpler's hand becoming a card. "I give you power." Sol fired a golden beam, which struck the disc and was morphed into a dark ray of light that rained down on Trumpler "and I give knowledge and ability." Trumple stood up, healed, as signified by his restored appearance. "That....card, what did it do...?" "It planted the seeds of the future." Part 3 "This is absurd...!" shouted the Titan, the blue Ultra like being, one of many, who were hunting the Parody Ultras. He spoke to Cdr, a red silver and black Ultra, who had bracers, star marks, a protector and bracelets. Behind the Titan was a group of the Cosmic Police Force, behind Cdr were the Parody Ultras. "Lord Sol had ordered the eradication of these....mutants!" "Hey!" shouted an Ultra. Cdr raised his hand and silenced him. "And Lord Akreious..." said Cdr "Has ordered that they be spared. Now you lot should remember something. Lord Sol is vast in his patience on short on mercy...but Lord Akreious has none. Who do you really want angry with your, the Lord of Order, or the Lord of Chaos?" The Titans flinched...and immediately flew away. "So..." said Chrono, the green and black Ultra. "You work for this lord of 'chaos'. I am perplexed why 'order' would want us gone, and 'chaos', seeks to preserve us." Cdr turned around. "Oh, it's complicated." "I somehow doubt that...many times we have been called 'mutants', 'aberrations', by our pursuers and their master. Since you are the first of their kind not interested in slaying us...talk..." "Or what, you'll beat it out of me...?" "If we must..." "Spare me your threats. I have long since evolved past your limits." "What does that mean...?" "Curious, how unfortunate I'm not in the mood for a backstory, but if you're going to pester me fine. Sol is the Prince of Order, a Titan Prince, a race of trans-multiversal cosmic beings, that maintain order and prosperity in the multiverse. Mainly they do this by sticking to the background. Heck most people, even the most advance of races, don't know they exist. There are times, however, when they do get active, well a few of them. The Trinity, of which my master, Sol, and the Lord Necrobane Z, are a part off, is the most active faction of Princes. They whisper and may even make deals with mortals. Sol seeds worlds, sets up food chains, biospheres, or encourages civilization and/or great empires. Akreious, is Extrapy, he whispers new idea into people, encourages mutations and new growth, new things. He may even topple empires if they become too stale. Z is the end, he protects the sanctity of death, makes sure psychopomps do their job and such. He sets the stage for Sol to come again and seed a world, a place, etc that something new may eventually take its place." "You expect us to believe that...?" "What you believe...is trivial. They are, and the only reason Sol hasn't wished you all to nonexistence is because the others are not happy with his brazen actions." "What do you mean?" "For all their power...the Princes are subtle...as odd as that may seem. Kickstart a chemical reaction there, plop and idea in that mind, at the right time, give a sixth sense a nudge in the right direction. Small, simple, subtle. Fusing entire universes and timelines...not so much..." Chrono clenched his fist. "I was right..." "Indeed...which is why your the key..." "What do you mean...?" "Lord Sol, he isn't just killing you, he's erasing you all. When he has killed you all, he will undo the forced merger, the universes will be restored...but you lot won't be there..." "That's madness!" shouted another Ultra "Without us to protect our universes, the monsters, the aliens, the villains...!" "Won't be there..." said Cdr. Chrono noted his tone, it was similar to what Sol used, and the Titans. "Let me...spell it out for you, let me tell you why you are called 'Parodies'. Are you lot familiar with Unbalance Zone...?" "A destabilized biosphere....?" asked an Ultra. "A fair definition, but not I meant the other one." "A region..." said Chrono "Where physics is left eschewed." "Yes, you all generate them...all of you, the core of your light is the light of madness, like the Light of Chaos, but...only not as immediately destructive. You all generate the Unbalance Zone, that covers your entire universes. Hence why no one notices them. It's why monsters are so common in your worlds, why powerful aliens and mutants just seem to appear for no reason. You lot...you create them." "You cannot expect us to believe that..." said Chrono "Where is your proof..." "Look around. When Sol merged these universes he nerfed you all. He nerfed the Titans he brought to serve him here, and also his and the manifestations of the Princes. The end result, you lot don't have the reality bending attacks and abilities that made you so powerful, it also means...there are not monster rampaging all the time, species don't suddenly have the power to become giants for no good reason, there are no 'Dark Lords' just popping out of the ether. This universe, where you all are powerless...is peaceful, for the most part." "That's...that's...." said another Ultra. Other Ultras felt similar emotion, of denial, of shock, of horror. "We are heroes...!" "Yes...but you are also the source of the problems you solve. Sol isn't trying to kill you all because he hates you. I've met him, he does 'angry', oh so well, but as merciless as he is, he is quick to forgive anything not an Eldritch Horror. He does this because he believe you lot are causing suffering and upsetting the cosmic balance." "So why do you help them...?" asked a voice. Everyone looked up to see Exterminus. "Well...we all have our orders... So you're 'Exterminus' Sol's little pet creation..." Exterminus growled. "What you think you can go up against me, my master..." "Your master..." said Sol's voice as his eye symbol appeared behind Exterminus "Is at a deadlock. The Titans, protecting them may risk conflict with the Chaos Lord, Exterminus is my personal creation and herald. By our rights and honor as Princes of the Cosmos...you two will fight...alone..." "No..." said Exterminus "I will smite this creature, there will be no 'fight'." "Bold words..." said Cdr "for a puppet with golden strings!" The two flew at each other, fists covered in energy. Their fists connected releasing waves of energy that sent many of the ultras careening backwards. "You...you are no Ultra, you're not even a Parody!" "Hah, I evolved past those limits so long ago!" Part 4 Cdr and Exterminus continued to trade blows, in a flurry of punches that they threw, blocked, countered and continued on a cycle, all the while waves and pulses of energy radiated from them forcing back their spectators. However, the Eye of Sol stayed in place as the cosmic entity continued to watch. That was when a green line of energy appeared, and opened, revealing a background of mad green flames, morphing between vines, skeletal visages of different races and again green fire, with a bright prismatic light from behind the flames serving as the iris. "Akreious..." said Sol. A green and purple shape appeared, like an Egyptian eye, green with a purple glow and a purple Z like design in the eye. "Yo Z...!" said Akreious You have nerve, showing up here..." said Z "Perhaps..." said Sol "but he has the right." "You're rather...calm..." said Akreious "That is to be expected..." said Z "You risk war between princes." "Hey, he started it, Mr. "Oh, who cares about the rules, I'll do as I please!" That's my job, and even I don't do that!" "Are you really going to tell me you want to...preserve...these things..." said Sol "You must know..." "I know...I know not all of them are born of that corruption." said Akreious "Some of them, just are, just quirks of fate. You of all beings should have some respect for that..." Sol growled. "And you of all beings should know how little this engagement matters..." The Ultras looked at the three eye like figures in the void of space. They could hear voices, but it meant so little to them. "What are they saying...?" asked Parody. "Unknown..." said Chrono "I think their voices were not meant for us to hear." "What did we miss?!" asked a voice Everyone looked to see Mcdonald and Arby finally arrive. "Uh...never mind..." said Mcdonald "I would say everything..." Cdr and Exterminus pushed each other away, they immediately fired their beam, which clashed in a bright burst of light. "Woah...!" said Mcdonald "That's hot, what...who is that Ultra fighting Sol's lacky?" "He calls himself 'Cdr'." "...That's a weird name..." said Arby "Maybe...and I do not think he is an Ultra." "Then what is he...?" "This is not going to work..." said Akreious "You and Z, may have your armies, but so do I and mine are much...adaptable. Plus, I've called off your hounds." "Akreious..." said Sol "I expected better from you, after all you're smarter than me..." Akreious gasped. "HE SAID, HE SAID, HE SAID IT-" "Akreious!" "Sorry...wait, you're complimenting me..." "That's hardly new..." "Yeah...but...what did you do...?" "I have set things in motion. For the creation of my new world." "Sol...! What did you do?!" "It no longer concerns you... You and your servant must leave now..." "Oh, and who is going to make me?!" "No, who, what." "What...?" "In this universe, wrapped and chained in my power...your vision is blocked, as only another Prince can do. So of course you don't 'know'...but you must 'feel' it." Akreious was silent for a moment. "Your made a Firmament Fixture...and it has just arrived in this system..." "Indeed." Their projections began to fizzle like static, and Cdr found himself beginning to loose the beam clash. "Even if Cdr's extra power is cut off, he can still rely on his prior Ultra Anatomy!" shouted Akreious "He doesn't have to leave. My Squire, know your master's will!" Cdr's eyes glowed green for a moment, and he broke off the beam clash, dodging as Exterminus' beam sped past him and into the distance. "Where is he going...?" ask Mcdonald. Exterminus also pondered that, until his eyes flashed Gold and he knew, and he flew after Cdr, with the Parodies following them. Neptune and Captain continued their trek. The had locked elbows, back each other, with the key like blade between them as they flew, both working together to create a warp effect to traverse space, easier, than doing it separately. By now they where approaching the inner orbits where the light was brighter, only they stopped. Cdr are was flying towards them, with Exterminus after him, and the other parodies following in suit, trying to distract and slow down the instrument of destruction. The two broke their formation when Cdr arrived and reach between them grabbing the fixture, turning around and slashing Exterminus across the color timer. The Ultra cried out in pain as a prismatic scar form across his chest, spewing out large volumes of golden particles and light. He flew back, his eyes going dark as he passed out, and floated past the parodies. "What is that...?" asked Chrono. He sensed the power within the object, something even he could not imagine. "Sol created it..." said Neptune. "We believe it is the key to ending this madness." "It is..." said Cdr "A Firmament Fixture. When Sol force the merger of your universes, he used this, a shared existence in all of them, to act as a lock for that cage." "What...?" asked several Ultras. "It is the key that controls the field, that nerfs your powers. "Incredible..." said Chrono, who reached for it. It was then Chrono and Cdr noticed Mcdonald next to them, and Arby behind Chrono. Without a warning, Arby grabbed Chrono by the shoulders and pushed him forward, while Mcdonald grabbed Cdr's hand pushed it forward. Just like that, the blade was plunged handle deep into Chrono's color timer. "NO!" shouted Cdr and so many Ultras. Part 5 Mcdonald and Arby moved, dodging the attacks of the other Ultras, and stopping some distance behind Cdr, Captain and Neptune. Chrono pulled out the blade from his chest, which had pierced his back and other Ultras moved to help him, with Captain and Neptune being first, putting his arms around their shoulders. From his wound, golden, prismatic particles bleed out and not amount of healing techniques would stop the flow. "Why...?!" shouted Neptune "How could your betray us like that...?! "Wait..." said Captain, the first to finally notice that the eyes of Mdcondal and Arby, were glowing jade green. Between the two 'traitors' a portal appeared, a golden swirl of energy from which Sol emerged in his physical form. His Jade eye flashed, and the eyes of the two Ultra also glowed as they stood up straight. "How...?" asked Cdr. "You lot never noticed did you...?" said Sol "When these two disappeared." "But the Nerf Field...?!" "The Nerf Field makes warping space-time...difficult...by increasing the spatial density of this space time. It does not make reality warping impossible. Wormhole, as much as they flout the laws of physics...they are still natural, possible, even without Phase Energy for you lot to detect. As for these two...I had a 'friend of mine', for lack of a better term...implant a virus, an energy virus, if you will. A computer virus to your energy computers, taking them over. Their minds sleep now, and their bodies are but puppets..." "What are you waiting for, take him out...!" shouted Neptune to Cdr. "That thing, is the only thing that can stop him, do it...!" Cdr did not move. By now his body had switched back to light as a power source, making him effectively just an Ultra, and he already knew now what had happened. Sol had anticipated, expected Akreious' interference. Everything had gone as he had hoped, had planned. "Why...?" asked Cdr "Because..." said Sol "Chrono had a unique power, an annoying power. His ability to reset time, based on his 'save points', meant that my work could be undone, in fact...this whole war could become a perpetual cycle, so long as he existed." "Chrono, load!" said Captain "Reset time!" "He can't..." said Sol "Even without the Fixture, now the center of the Nerf Field, in his presence, that wound...it transcends space-time. He can't escape it. Honestly...did none of you wonder why I made that thing? Even without it, the Nerf Field would still be up, so long as I am here. So why else would I make it...and forge it into a shape akin to a blade? Chrono, was your only hope, and only obstacle to my plan. With his defeat...this genocide can be brought to it end." "So you admit this is genocide! That this is wrong...!" shouted Chrono "Ultra, right and wrong, so rarely have anything to do with what I do. You have to do so that there can be order." "Order!" shouted Captain raging made. He attempted to move, but Neo Tsurugi dashed forward, grabbing the blade from Cdr's hands and swinging it at Sol. Sol however, stopped it, tapping it on the tip and killing all momentum dead. Then it exploded, in a nova of blue/white particles that sent everyone flying back but Sol and his minions as they got behind him. When it was over Cdr felt his Titan powers return, the Nerf Field the fixture generated was also gone. As for the others they watched as Sol raised his hand, and Exterminus' form appeared, in the process of turning to stone/bronze. In his other hand Sol gathered golden energy and placed his hand on his creation's wounds. The white prismatic wound was filed with a golden light and disappeared. The light filled and rolled on the surface of his body undoing the petrification process and waking him up. "Master..?!" said the Ultra "Shush..." Sol retorted. "Wait..." said Cdr with a sense of realization. He turned to Chrono, only to realize Sol had grabbed his hand. "No..." Cdr was gone in a flash of golden light. "What...?" said Chrono weakly. "I sent him away. Akreious would be crossed if I killed him. As for you...your time is over now." "No...so long as there are memories, time will flow..." said Chrono. "That...doesn't really make much sense in context...am I missing context here?" said Sol looking genuinely confused. "Brothers, take my time and let your clocks spin anew...!" "Yeah I feel like I'm missing context....oh slag NO!" Chrono crossed his arms and flew them open, releasing a white light with green prismatic accents. With that flash over, his body was stone. "Ya know...I don't often get mad...but that Chrono fellow really annoyed me." "Master!" said Exterminus "Let us slay them!" "No..." said Sol to the surprise of everyone "You will deal with them. I will deal...with 'him'..." Sol pointed up and everyone looked up to see them. They were ribbons of blue light, with golden cores, cores that morphed into the shape of the various Ultras Sol and his forces had killed. Nukah, KarateMartialGodKing (seriously I hate typing this name!) and others. They all converged into one light that rained down on Chrono's rocky form, which glowed as it absorbed the souls and all their energy. Chrono glowed bright golden and morphed into a different being, a strange looking golden Ultra, with a chest that seemed torn open to reveal a green hued light, and a head that was also similarly opened into a crown like crest. "I..." said the new being "I am Shining Neo Saga. I am born of the powers of time, to contain the courage of the fallen!" "You were born to be a pain in my backside...." said Sol clearly annoyed. "Victorus aught Muertis!" Trivia * The double meaning of the title refers to the appearance of Akreious but also his actions, messing with Sol's plans. Chaos Theory, is an idea similar but not that as the term Murphy's Law. Category:Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Completed Works